POKEMON TRAINING
POKEMON TRAINING is a featured level by IAMURHUSBAND. It currently has over 95 million plays, with a rating of 4.41 stars from over 100,000 votes. You are a new Pokémon, and have to run through a series of tests to get to the end. You can play as any character. Gameplay First, you come "out" of a Pokéball, where a model of Ash Ketchum says "I CHOOSE YOU!". After coming out of the Pokéball, you will go to the first gym, where there is a hopping Irresponsible Dad NPC and a midair Pikachu. When you move close enough, Pikachu will use the move Thunderbolt. Before it uses it, move to the center of the room for safety, or you will either die or get trapped from it. Now, the elevator will drop down to a lower floor. The next test is a room where a Machoke lies. Moped Guy is trying to save Moped Girl, but if you move too close, it will use his fist to uppercut them, killing both people (and possibly you). As you're entering the next room, you will be warned that "JIGGLYPUFF IS COMING". When you drop down to the room, Jigglypuff will hastily burst through the wall after a couple of seconds. You must quickly escape to the back as fast as you can before it potentially kills you. There are a few slanted platforms when arriving to the next room, making the next test a little more risky. The room contains the self-destructing Pokémon, Voltorb, along with Effective Shopper climbing on Wheelchair Guy for her life and Segway Guy in his arms and knees to protect himself. Touching Effective Shopper will start the three second countdown. After the last second, Voltorb will "explode", so you must either wait for the countdown to end before actually entering the room, or if you are already in the room, quickly evacuate by proceeding to the next room. There are more slanted platforms in the hallway. When entering the next room, Pedobear appears, says "TOO OLD DO NOT WANT!", then flies back up. In the hallway, you'll be told that the "final showdown" is next. The final test is against the psychic Pokémon, Mewtwo. When you reach the bottom but don't enter the room, a door on the left leads to a hidden area. Inside the secret area is a lever that activates the deflector shield. It will be enabled when you simply touch it. Now, when you enter the last room, Mewtwo will launch three Irresponsible Son NPCs at you, however, if you previously activated the shield, you will be protected from them. As you reach the end of the level, a text version of the original Pokémon theme song will start to play. However, it is only plays half of the song. As you exit the gym, you will touch the finish line and win the level. Honors *Formerly the 2nd most played level. It is currently the most played. *First level to reach 40 million and 50 million plays, as well as 90 million plays. *Third top rated featured level. Trivia *The name of the level was changed to POOP for an April Fool's Day 2012 joke. *Ironically, Pedobear says, "TOO OLD DO NOT WANT!" even when Irresponsible Dad and Irresponsible Mom have their children with them. Gallery 2011-08-04 0059.png|The start. Thundermiss.png|Pikachu performing Thunderbolt. Screenshot 2015-05-03 at 5.25.22 PM.png|BEEFCAKE! Screenshot 2015-05-03 at 5.25.42 PM.png|Jugglypuff. Screenshot 2015-05-03 at 5.31.25 PM.png|Oh no! Screenshot 2015-05-05 at 7.36.33 PM.png|Pedo Bear Screenshot 2015-05-05 at 7.39.33 PM.png|Secret Room To Help You With Mewtwo MopedBattle.png|The final showdown with Mewtwo. p t end.png|The end. WTFFF..png|The 2012 April Fool's Day joke. POKEMON TRAINING is labeled as POOP. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Top Ten Most Played Levels of All-Time Category:Levels based on other games Category:2011